Prophecy
by SofiaPolniaczek
Summary: Uber. For 400 years Daywalker Alec has waited for the woman of her prophecy


**A/n: The last name does not belong to an actual house neither does the prayer. The two main ladies might resemble two we all know but they are mine. The name meanings I use are real and the pronunciation of their last name is O' dove-Lin. Now for the fun part.**

Sitting in the driver's seat of her broke down Jetta in the middle of the night on some back road her GPS had put her on in nowhereville Tennessee wasn't Emerald McLane's idea of a good time. As a pair of headlights pulled behind her she got even more afraid and decided to ignore them until the knock on her window made that impossible. Turning to face the possible serial killer she was faced with the most startling ice blue eyes and angular features she had ever seen.

"Lass, what are you doing out here after dark, isn't a safe place to be."

Rolling down her window Emerald found her voice.

"My car quit running and I can't seem to get signal to call a tow truck."

"That'll cost ya quite a sum, how about you head up to my place with me and my nephew and I'll fix your car in the morning. Don't argue it's too dangerous in these parts after dark and I'm the town mechanic so I'd be fixing it anyway."

"It won't start."

"Well I'll push it to the garage you take the truck and boy to the house, just don't go in til I get there."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Oh and no matter what you think you see just keep driving."

Climbing into the Toyota Emerald was drawn out of her confusion of the dark woman's last words by the adorable young boy sitting in the other seat. Taking in the features that so resembled his aunts she noticed he was talking.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Da means well, she just still has the gruffness of the homeland without meaning to, she's really a nice lady."

"Ireland right, I know the accent."

"Yep, but you better get going she opened the gate, stop on the other side and I'll close it."

Looking ahead she noticed the trees her car had been facing moments before were gone as was her car after pulling through she stopped to let the little boy out. Watching in amazement she saw the woman steering and pushing her car up the mountain of a drive with what seemed to be ease and out of the corner of her eye she saw something running beside them on the other side of the fence.

"Keep driving they can't come past the fence and Da will get mad if we stop."

"What are they?"

But instead of answering her he just stared out his window. Pulling in front of the simple white farm house she went to exit the truck.

"We have to wait on Da, she has to bless the house to keep us safe."

"Do what? What is it with you two and all this danger?"

"Stick around and maybe you'll see what my boy speaks of lass. Come on lad let's get in trouble is out tonight but I called Lucian he and his pack are on it. Since we have a guest."

Walking to the door she watched as six foot of woman and her four foot mini me pulled out rosaries, in unison they spoke.

"Forever to walk thy earth, as thy sun rises too it shall set, the blood of lost souls so it shall flow, with thy sword thy children to protect, set only free for thee my lord for thee."

Making the sign of the cross both entered and waved the confused woman to follow. Standing in her living room the dark woman finally took in her guest's appearance, with her short blonde hair, dark green eyes and small stature she seemed to be the one the prophecy spoke of.

"What's your name little one?"

"Emerald McLane, I go by Emmie."

"Scottish, but named for the Isle no doubt."

Sensing what his aunt was hinting at the young boy became fidgety, at only six he had heard the prophecy enough to know what was happening. To be honest he was both excited and scared of what it meant.

"As a matter of fact yes. Do I get a name or am I to call you Da too?"

"Don't know why the lad started it but I don't mind. Name's Alec O'Dubhlainn this wee one is Cadán."

"Defender of mankind and little battle of the black sword. I seem to recall reading those names somewhere, but then again I have researched my namesake for many years."

"Cadán, go gather up some pajama's and clothes for tomorrow we'll let Emmie sleep in your room."

As the little boy left Alec decided to let the smaller woman explore.

"Make yourself at home, I'm going to find you a nightshirt."

Emerald watched in amazement as the woman opened the door next to the fire place and stepped on the first stair only to place her hand on the floor above her and jump straight up rattling the ceiling as her feet landed on what she assumed was her bedroom floor. Looking around she noticed there was no tv or phone, making her way through the doorway to her right she found a dining area with a table that must have been centuries old, then onto a kitchen that appeared to be set up to mimic the age of the home. On the other side of the living room she found the bathroom and finally knocked on the closed door beside it.

"Come on in, I'll show you my room. My bed is very comfy and I'll leave my wolf to protect you. I won't need him since I'll be with Da. She'll light a fire for you before bed, she says it's going to snow tonight her old bones can tell."

"Cadán how old is your Da?"

"Never tell a ladies age, even if she isn't much of a lady. You can ask her later."

"Ha, I think I might. She's a beautiful creature that's for sure."

"Don't call her that! Sorry ma'am that's just not a word I like."

"I'm sorry little man I won't say it again."

As the fire roared to life the young man embraced the new woman and said his goodnights.

"I hope he didn't offend you, lad is a little touchy about certain things. Thank you for the compliment how ever my age is better left for later discussion if it ever comes about."

"How did you here that from upstairs?"

Instead of answering Alec handed one of her old shirts to the blonde knowing it would be long enough and kissed the top of the tousled hair. Having closed her eyes as she felt the warm lips meet her scalp Emerald opened her eyes to an empty room. Swiftly changing clothes she crawled into bed. After tossing and turning she decided that only one thing would help her sleep, she would wash the boy's sheets tomorrow before she left. Upstairs Alec was having the same issues but the small body snoring softly beside her made relief impossible, instead she tuned her hearing to the too downstairs. Listening carefully she heard the blonde move the blanket down, she could hear her hand make its way into her panties, silk from the sound of it. Slowly she heard the wetness leaving the blonde's body as she moved her finger clockwise against the bundle of nerves at her center, just as she heard her muscles tighten and breathing become labored the distinct sound of two fingers entering wet heat invaded her ears followed by a small gasp and flood of liquid as the woman climaxed. Deciding all listening did was increase her problem she decided to go shower to rid herself of the tension in her groin. Quietly jumping straight down to the living room she moved quickly to the bathroom she found the door locked and the shower starting up. All she wanted to do was bust through the door and clean the blonde with her mouth, touching her tongue to her canine she knew first she had to explain the prophecy. So instead she ran, pulling on jeans and boots she grabbed the case beside the door. If she could not feel the spray of the blonde's want maybe the blood of lost souls would satisfy her. Once out of the earshot of mortals she howled bringing forth Lucian in wolf form swiftly standing as human as she. He didn't even bother to cover himself as he had years ago before they had been lovers in a time of battle, he knew her love of the female form but that night the battle lust had drove her to his den. Later they laughed at the stupidity of the situation and drank to the hours of passion that had ensued, but nearly a century later it never had been repeated. His trained nose smelled the arousal dripping from her in response he cocked an eyebrow.

"Not tonight Lucian, my friend. It was amazing at one time. Tonight I must carry my sword, the prophecy is upon us and I must not act before she knows her part."

"I see Alec. You heard her release, smelled it I am sure. Two miles east less than twenty on look out, I will stand guard should you need me."

Grabbing his forearm, he repeated the action to her.

"As thy sun rises."

"Too it shall set."

In less than ten minutes she had cut her way through the rough trees to the edge of the makeshift camp. Looking across she spotted the eye shine of her best and oldest ally. Ascending to a high branch she backflipped into the middle of the group.

With her eyes almost clear she snarled to show her fangs as she growled. Sliding the sword from behind her she blocked the advance of the first creature of the night. Within a time span of only three minutes she had cut down the entire camp. Turning to face Lucian she saw the want in his eyes.

"I must handle the prophecy and you lad are a married man now. Go back to ya den make Victoria change and take her all night like the filthy animal ya are."

"She will thank you for months daywalker."

Parting ways both took of with lightning speed, one to conquer his lust the other to shower and wash her clothes. After starting her clothes and showering she made her way to the cellar, grabbing two mason jars she made her way to her room quietly. Waking her nephew she made no haste in being honest with the boy.

"We must feed, tonight I fought, tonight I took out twenty. They are close and with the prophecy before us the battle for which your birth began is fast approaching, we must be strong and we must train. The sun will rise shortly as it does you do your chores lad. I will determine whether or not the prophecy happens. Now drink up."

As the sleepy youngster finished his jar she wiped the dribble off his chin. Grinning at her actions he showed off a set of perfectly white teeth and the fangs she had hoped he wouldn't bare. She had not wanted the responsibility but her brother did not know where else to turn, just like theirs the boy's mother had been mortal and had succumbed after his birth. He was a child of prophecy as was she, the first born to the first daywalker, only coming to the world moments before her brother. She was destined to defend mankind as her name stated and her dear sweet nephew was to cause the ultimate battle should he be one of their own. On his last birthday his fangs had dropped, now four months later it seemed all prophecy was upon them. Her father had been sent by the Father to rid the earth of the lost souls who stole life in the night, his curse though was to be one able to show his face in the day, a true daywalker. They were the stuff of legends, the hunters only made better by being the hunted and soon it would be so for the blonde downstairs as well. For the mortal with the pure soul, hair of gold, name of the isle, eyes of the same shall upon the dawn of the great battle become one with the firstborn of the daywalker and walk the earth side by side with the black sword, lest they both fall upon it.

"Sun's up lad, go do your chores and I will check her car."

"Yes ma'am."

Standing under the hood of the car Alec saw what would make her life a little easier, a cracked block, the blonde would be stuck for at least two weeks until she could get a new motor in. Stopping suddenly she sniffed the air and turned around with a smug smile on her face. Now or never.

"Either your shower didn't work or I have that effect on you all the time."

"What do you mean."

"Arousal."

"I uh um."

"Relax, I heard you last night and can smell you today."

"How?"

"Sit down, I need you to think back to the legends you have heard of my homeland."

"Which ones?"

"Let me ask you first do you believe in Heaven and Hell?"

"Yes."

"Good, now do you believe in vampires and werewolves?"

"I'm not sure, I have read the legends."

"Seven hundred years ago the devil placed creatures upon the earth to bring him lost souls of the night. Much to his undoing they became greedy learning to multiply by not draining the entire life source, thus evil ran free without the leadership of their master for which they were created. The Father sent forth a man who would become a beast, but the Father sent with him woman in the same so as to allow his creations to procreate. These beasts fought the creatures with many victories but they were not enough. See lass they couldn't think the same as the creatures. Now to say the Father and his fallen angel Lucifer struck a deal would be blasphemous but for time sake I will. The Father made a man with the abilities of the creature but the will of him. The man would have a heartbeat and all the warmth of life he would walk during the day, but forever would destroy the creatures lest he meet his own blade."

"The Daywalker. I remember the legend."

Deciding to let her guest in on the whole secret Alec smiled wildly allowing full view of her fangs.

"O'Daubhlainn, that's the name. Oh my God, it's you."

"Not exactly, the prophecy foretold of his first born. My father had been sent by the Father to rid the earth of the lost souls who stole life in the night, his curse though was to be one able to show his face in the day, a true daywalker. They were the stuff of legends, the hunters only made better by being the hunted. For the mortal with the pure soul, hair of gold, name of the isle, eyes of the same shall upon the dawn of the great battle become one with the firstborn of the daywalker and walk the earth side by side with the black sword, lest they both fall upon it."

To prove her point she pulled her sword from under her shirt, allowing the blonde to take in the details. Folded steel the color of coal led to a pommel of slate and gold inlay.

"My car didn't stop by accident did it?"

"No and now that I have both prophecies in my hands, the battle shall ensue within a fortnight."

"Both?"

"My brother laid down with a mortal, thus my nephew. His mother passed the same as our mortal mother. He left him with me to protect because his birth meant the coming of the great battle."

"Little battle."

"Yes a lot of pressure for a lad, but his six years have made him as prepared for war as I. Any questions?"

Emerald sat there for a moment just absorbing all that had been discovered.

"Two. Should we head in and fix breakfast and hot chocolate since there's three foot of snow out there? And two, how old are you?"

"Cadán would love that and last I remember approaching the four centuries mark."

"Wow. Lots of experience I would bet. Guess you will be robbing the cradle big time then."

"Robbing the cradle when?"

"When you kiss me."

If Alec had learned one thing in her long life it was that if a woman said to kiss her you did. Placing her hands on the smaller woman's ass she lifted her, to which legs were wrapped around her waist. Slowly she backed the blonde up into the wall of the garage, grinning all the while baring her fangs. As her fingers felt the rough wood behind them she covered Emerald's mouth with her own, it was soft yet heated as the dark haired woman made sure to not nip to hard. The transformation would come but it would be painful and this was to be all pleasure. Pulling back she looked into green eyes almost black with lust.

"As much as I would love to take you right now, it's awfully cold and Cadán is about six feet from the door so I'm going to put you down."

Just as the blonde was straightening her hair the little boy stepped in the door and stood slack jawed at the sword on the desk, accidentally revealing his tiny fangs.

"Da you told her, is she going to help? Is she going to save us?"

"I'm going to try but first you're going to go clean up a little and we're going to have breakfast and hot chocolate."

Without a second thought he ran full speed to the house.

"Can you all run like that?"

"Pretty much. Now where were we?"

Grinning Alec stalked toward her prey only to feel a small kiss on her cheek and a chuckle from Emerald.

"You were going to wash your hands and fix breakfast while I make the chocolate. You do eat food right?"

"Yes, we only feed before training and battle, and only on animal blood I collect off the cattle we butcher."

"Good."

After breakfast had been eaten and the dishes cleaned Alec had to work on Cadán's skills with him. Walking into the heated barn she immediately set him to work. Emerald sat in the darkness barely able to see a shadow for an hour before she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Relax it's me lass, soon you'll see everything in here."

"After you bite me?"

"Yes and yes it will be painful but the pain is only temporary then you will feel none."

Crawling over the woman she straddled long denim clad legs and moved against her while nipping her ear.

"What about pleasure?"

"Oh that you will continue to feel. Tonight I promise but first I must drop the boy at Lucian's den."

"Who's Lucian?"

"He's Da's best friend he gave me the wolf to protect me just like he does. He's a werewolf and so is his wife, but she's real pretty. Not as pretty as you though."

Scooting the blonde over he innocently crawled on the tall woman's lap also. Picking them both up she made her way back to the light with one small person on each hip. She carried them both in the house and sat them down in front of the fire.

"I'll go pack you a bag I called Victoria earlier she is going to keep you overnight."

"Okay Da."

The blonde got up and followed the woman into the boy's room.

"Is it going to happen tonight?"

"No I need him here I've never changed a human and might need his help to stop."

Walking up behind the taller woman Emerald wrapped her arms around her waist feeling the taut muscles contract.

"You wont go too far, I trust you."

"I don't trust myself. Tonight is about us anyway, I plan on showing you nothing but pleasure."

"Well then let's get him to his sleepover."

Walking up to the door of the large cabin Emerald felt herself becoming nervous, sensing the small woman's uncomfort Alec pulled her closer to her body. Immediately the smell of sweat and grease mixed with a spicy cologne and cigarettes invaded the blonde's nose making her feel safe and as if she belonged.

"Little one no need to fear, Lucian is a good man he will adore you."

"I trust you."

"I hope to never lose that trust lass."

"Then be honest with me."

"I have been."

"Then explain why you smelled like cigarettes when you came down from getting your jacket?"

"I smoke, wasn't hiding it little one. The ashtrays are all over the house, except the boy's room."

"I don't mind, but it is unhealthy."

"Remember girly, I'm immortal."

"Oh yeah, oops."

Just as she was calling down her giggles Emerald noticed the door open and a man taller than Alec stepped out.

"Victoria just pulled some cookies out, why don't you go see her Ca-man."

"Awesome!"

"Can I get a smoke Alec?"

Pulling out a pack of Marlboros, Alec dropped two into her hand.

"You want one babe?"

"Nope still mortal over here."

"She's a feisty one, maybe she'll get you in line you old woman."

Blowing a plume of smoke out Alec decided to formally introduce the two people.

"Emmie this asshole is Lucian, Lucian this beauty is Emmie, short for Emerald."

"Pleasure to meet you, Alec she is the one spoken of in your prophecy."

"Seems I am, I've heard much about you and your wife."

"As I have you also. So why are you so willing to do this? I mean within the span of one day you have decided to give up the life you know for eternity with Alec?"

Alec went to speak but the warm finger against her lips silenced her.

"The moment I saw her and looked into those amazing eyes I knew I would do anything she asked of me."

"Fair enough. Now what is it you two have planned for this evening?"

"Thought I might take her out for the night, see where it goes from there."

"Alec, I don't have any nice clothes with me."

"Follow me."

Following the man into his house, Alec placed a protective arm around the blonde as if it were instinct far beyond what she had ever known. Stepping into the kitchen the smell of cinnamon and vanilla was strong, standing against the counter was the second most beautiful woman Emerald had ever seen. Leaving the younger woman's side Alec kissed the cheek of Lucian's wife and placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Blessings to you and your cub Victoria."

"As to you Walker."

"Emmie, allow me to introduce you to my wife. Victoria this is Emmie, Emmie meet Victoria. Now the reason I brought you in is my wife has a slight shopping addiction and has a large amount to give away."

"Oh I couldn't."

"Come on, lets get you ready sweety."

"I'm going to run home and get ready, I'll pick you up here Emerald."

Alec left at full speed running home literally, they had walked the five miles through the woods to Lucian's den. Meanwhile Victoria led Emerald down to her closet.

"She'll get better at goodbyes I promise. It never has been easy to watch her go when you are her lover."

"You mean you two?"

"First thing you will learn is not to be jealous, she has 400 years of past behind her and you said it yourself outside those eyes can make a woman or man do anything. While you look through my clothes I'll tell you a story."

"Please do."

"For centuries your betrothed has walked this earth, early on she was a womanizer and would sleep with men to gain what she needed. Only one man has ever had the pleasure of seeing her in the throws of passion due to the lust of battle and that is my husband. See they have been allies since they were but young cubs, and in the middle of the night after a long battle they both needed the same thing, release. Of course now they laugh about the situation, but I know her beauty will always be his weakness and I accept that because she wants not what he has to offer so he offers it to me. Now I was a one nighter who woke up to the most beautiful sight, it was the summer solstice seven years ago and in front of the bed stood Alec with a towel around her waist and a man in a pair of jeans, he was as muscular and lean as she was if not for his long blonde hair and yellow eyes I would have swore they were siblings. She caught my stare and with a raise of her eyebrow turned back to him and informed him he was taking me to dinner. Well here we are seven years later expecting our first cub, her name is Alecsandra after her protector. So see all throughout the community you will become part of, her past lovers will appear but we all knew it was temporary because one day you would come and her soul is yours."

"Wow, I guess you have a point she had a life before me."

"Yes but from now on you are her life. But if it makes you feel better she has been celibate since that little boy upstairs was laid in her arms."

"Strangely enough it does. How do I look?"

"Oh how the mighty walker will fall. Now hair and make-up your date is coming up the drive."

After another thirty minutes the ladies made their way back to the main level. Emerald stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. In low slung dark denim with a cross on each back pocket, dark work boots, a black button up shirt with felt angel wings on the back Alec's beauty was breathtaking and only topped off by the wet looking curls down her back and the leather jacket on her arm. Suddenly the hand on her shoulder drew her out of the trance she was in.

"Just wait til you see her without the clothes."

"I may die tonight."

"Not tonight, tonight she will show you what it truly means to live."

Finally blue eyes turned to lock on green only to shift to take in the sight before her.

"The Father has blessed you beyond words Alec."

For moments the tall woman ignored her comrade's words seemingly in a trance. Finally in a husky whisper she answered.

"That he has. Emerald you look gorgeous."

Victoria finally came to her senses after watching the beauty that was the two women taking in each other's appearance.

"Go on you two."

Dawning her jacket, the dark woman took in her soon to be lover's appearance once more before opening the door and ushering her through. Once she had helped the blonde into the passenger seat of her truck she started down the drive.

"You really look gorgeous lass. First I thought we might go to the pub and have dinner and drinks, then see where the night takes us."

"That sounds great and you look breathtaking."

Silence filled the cab for the rest of the drive. After thirty minutes they pulled into a small Irish pub. Walking in Alec ushered her date into a dark booth in the corner, immediately their order was taken. Slowly they ate happy to steal glances at each other when the other was not looking. As the place filled up they sat sipping their drinks and chitchatting about the blonde's life. Suddenly a small red headed man got on the stage.

"Seems tonight our owner has graced us with her presence. Let's see if we can't get her to give you all a special treat, maybe a Christmas carol. What ya say boss?"

Looking over at Alec Emerald saw her shaking her head no vigorously.

"You own this place."

"Aye, not a bar in town served Guinness."

The little man wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I know what will work folks. Somebody buy the lady a shot of Jameson."

The bartender walked over to the stage and handed the man a bottle of whiskey and shot glass, pouring it full.

"And here she comes folks, remember her motto."

A resounding chorus went up around the room.

"You're only as Irish as the whiskey you drink!"

As she downed the shot and poured another she stepped before the mic.

"Cheers!"

Downing the shot the music started. Putting down the glass she locked eyes with the woman across the room singing only to her as the words to 'All I Want for Christmas is You' came out of her like rich velvet. As the song finished the spell was broken by the cheering of the people standing about. Dropping off the stage she smiled at the many people patting her back and complimenting her voice all the while never looking away from the green eyes meeting hers. Finally reaching the blonde she felt small arms reach up around her neck.

"Take me home now Walker."

Without a word Alec placed her hand under the woman's knees and lifted her, silently carrying her to the truck. The ride to the house was quiet save for the moans from the taller woman as Emerald nipped and sucked at her neck. After shutting the gate she got back in the truck and finally spoke.

"I've never been with a mortal before love, if it gets too much just say so."

"Right now it's not enough."

Walking back into the house Emerald felt her temperature rise as the woman picked her up again and entered the upstairs the same way as she always did. Setting the blonde on the bed Alec went and started a fire. By the light of the moon and flames the dark woman began removing her clothes. Emerald then began to understand Victoria's earlier warning, the sight before her was magnificent. Tan skin covered in tattoos and the scars of many battles laid intricately over muscle, each of which was heavily defined. Two perfect breast were revealed as her tank top was removed along with taut abdominal muscles. Left in nothing but boxers Alec made her way to the small woman all the while watching her green eyes darken with need. Reaching her target she ripped the dress in two leaving the blonde in matching red silk and lace bra and panties.

"You have more, aye?"

"Yes."

The quiet response drove Alec even more over the edge. Kissing the small woman with all she had she made her way down her throat carefully running her tongue over the edge of each breast before settling in between them. Taking one fang she gently ran it down the center of the fabric feeling it tear beneath her trailing her tongue down her stomach and repeating the action with the thin fabric on each thigh.

"Take me now Alec!"

Pushing the woman back onto the bed Alec placed her face between her legs breathing in deeply the scent of her arousal. Running her tongue her slit and teasing the bundle of nerves there before back down and using it to fill her completely feeling the muscles contract around it she opened her mouth to drink in the juices flowing freely from her. Several hours later the two women laid sated on the bare bed, the pillows destroyed by Alec's biting and the sheets in a lump at the floor due to Emerald's squirming.

"Imagine once you know longer can tire."

"Mmmm."

"Goodnight little one I love you."

"Love you too babe."

As the first ray of light came through the window Emerald woke to Alec wrapping the sheet around her waist.

"Lucian is downstairs, I'll be back in a few."

Grabbing the quilt off the floor the blonde wrapped it around her chest.

"I'm coming with you, I had a bad dream. I don't want to be alone."

In silence they descended the stairs to find the man stoking the fire.

"It was chilly down here. Have a seat please Emmie, I moved the chair closer for you. Alec you should stand."

"You bring news of trouble."

"My pack has gathered information. The battle will take place tonight. You must change her today Alec. Your brother is leading the lost souls into battle."

"Only three shall be. He has lost his way. Lucian you must stay with me I am afraid I won't stop."

"Alec, baby, can I go pee first."

"Ha, yes. I will prepare the bed."

Jumping up to their bedroom Lucian took in the condition of it.

"She had a good time I take Walker?"

Picking up the pillow as feathers flew out of the holes torn by sharpened fangs.

"Seems you did too, ha."

Her response was throwing two new pillows at him.

"Put the flannel cases on them, they're in the closet."

After putting clean sheets on the bed she left Lucian to sweep the floor and open the windows. Alec ran downstairs and found Emerald sitting on the couch.

"Let's shower."

"Okay. I have a few questions first. If you have a brother and I become what you are, that makes four of us with Cadán, who will die?"

"The battle shall decide, I will protect you with my life the same as I will with Cadán."

"You plan on killing your brother?"

"Ciaran's fate lies within himself, he has chosen his allegiance. I promise if I do it will not come easily. Now we need to hurry I do not know how long this will take and I have to make sure your weapons are of your suiting."

"Weapons?"

"Aye, you'll be a natural, the prophecy says so."

"Fine, you just want to hurry and see me naked again."

An arched eyebrow and feral grin were the only response. After cleaning each other they walked naked and wet back up to their room, in the corner sat Lucian.

"Lie back on the bed head on the pillows. And remember no matter what, I have fallen in love with you Emerald."

Silently the blonde did as told relaxing as her lover crawled on top of her. Holding her weight on one elbow Alec sliced her tongue with her canine to allow her blood into the body beneath her. Leaning the blonde head to the side with one hand she sank her teeth into the neck below her. As the daywalker's blood ran through her body Emerald felt no pain instead as Alec's fangs slid out the blonde's orgasm took her into the darkness. The dark woman took the towel from Lucian's hand and wiped her mouth. Putting a hand on her shoulder the man spoke.

"You did good Walker, now we wait. Let's go get some jars from the cellar she may not handle cold blood well her first time."

"You know, they could have mentioned how I would know to stop. I might have been better prepared."

"You? I have never seen an orgasm that great and I watched you have one remember."

"Come on you perve let me grab some clothes."

Several hours later as noon approached they heard the blonde scream. Jumping straight up into the room they saw her sitting up covered in a gleam of sweat, she then spoke.

"Only three shall walk together. You won't be the one to do it neither shall I, but tonight one walker will not survive. A man he came to me in a dark and light place and said that, he looked like you Alec."

"My Da Emerald. You were where all daywalkers descend from and the ascend to."

"Hey Emmie how you feeling?"

"A little weak and fuzzy Luca."

"Yep she met your Da, he always called me that. Here drink these you'll feel better."

And with that the man went back to living room, leaving the women to look at each other with raised brows.

"Is this?"

"Yes"

"Will I like it"

"Yes, drink up lass."

Taking the first sip the blonde realized it was quinching a thirst she didn't know she had. After finishing both quarts she ran her tongue across her teeth feeling the sharp points of her canines.

"Can I have a cigarette now?"

"Ha, of course then we have to get you dressed and go to the barn."

Once they had finished smoking Alec left her with a kiss, to which the blonde mumbled. Having heard what was said Alec turned back before leaping downstairs.

"Victoria is always right, trust her and Lucian as you do me."

Landing on the first floor Alec felt small arms around her waist.

"Me and Tori went shopping for Emmie. We got her jeans and shirts and a real cool jacket, it's like yours but brown and for a real lady."

"So I'm not a real woman Victoria?"

"Oh no sweety I know you're all woman, but definitely not a lady. I'm going to go dress our newest member you go head out to the barn and ready the equipment."

"Yes ma'am."

Walking into the dark barn the first thing Emerald noticed was she could see everything, the obstacle course, the sparring ring, and the smiling face of her lover.

"Here these are your sais."

Without hesitation the small woman took off on the obstacle course using her weapons with amazing skill.

"Alright this is how it going to go, there's a cave not far from where we are going to lure them. Victoria you and Cadán will hide in there to protect each other. Lucian, Emerald and I will lure them to us. If it is one of the five people in this room it doesn't walk away."

Silently the group dispersed to get prepared, after changing Alec came downstairs to find Cadán sitting in front of the Christmas tree.

"Da will Santa still come tonight even though I'll be awake."

"Aye he will."

"He sure will little man."

Looking on as the blonde bent down to allow the little boy show her his ornaments, Alec allowed herself to forget about the ensuing fight and bask in the moment passing between her small family. Silently she led them to the field that had been chosen, placing Cadán and Victoria into the cave she hid the front and joined her allies on the soon to be battle field.

Soon they were surrounded, Alec pulled her sword, Emerald slid her sais out of her sleeves and Lucian took on his wolf form. In the blink of an eye the three individuals were making their way through the throngs of undead. As the numbers diminished a tall shadow made his way out of the tree line.

"I see you still believe we were sent to save the world sister."

"I see you have forgot we were sent to do just that brother."

As she approached the man she had once believed could do no wrong Alec resheathed her sword, for he had no weapon and it would be of no use. Neither noticed the small child hiding nearby as the man began to speak.

"You see I have been planning this for almost seven years now. I raped a mortal to have my son, knowing he would cause our father to die. And now that the prophecy has been fulfilled it looks as if I will be killing you as well, there can only be three."

At the truth of her nephews conception and threat to Emerald, Alec charged at him only to find his hand around her throat as she held him the same way both squeezing to limit the oxygen going in, neither could die this way but if she were unconscioushe could kill her with the sword on her back. Suddenly as her vision blurred she saw Cadán approach them.

"Stop hurting my Da!"

"See sister the boy wants to protect me, to protect his."

Ciaran's word stopped there as he felt the dagger pierce his heart, his eyes going wide.

"How? How am I dying, my weapon is not here."

"But it is brother. See father gave him your first dagger upon seeing him for the first time. Goodbye brother."

Just as his lifeless form fell to the ground the first ray of sun peaked over the mountain. The bodies surronding them began to burn. Victoria ran toward the group making note of the many cuts and bruises forming on them.

"The houses, they burned them."

"But it is over for now. Alec what should we do?"

Taking stock of the people around her she looked down into the face of her nephew, the face of her son. Once she knew he was okay she then spoke.

"I hear Boston is beautiful at Christmas."


End file.
